1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to appliances and, more particularly, to an assisted-movement system for one of a rack and a door of an appliance, such as a dishwasher.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher typically includes a tub portion for receiving dishware to be washed, wherein the tub portion defines a front or forward opening having a door member pivotably engaged therewith for sealing the opening. Often, the tub portion defines an interior space configured to receive at least one rack therein for supporting the dishware to be washed. One limitation in this typical dishwasher configuration is that, in some instances, the amount (i.e., control panels, detergent dispensers, wiring, etc.) and types (stainless steel or wooden outer door panels, etc.) of components included in the door construction may result in a relatively high (possibly excessive) weight of the door. Often, such doors may include one or more counterbalance devices for dampening the door-opening process (i.e., such that there is some resistance to the door falling open or pivoting outwardly of the dishwasher when the latch is released). With particularly heavy dishwasher doors, such counterbalance devices may, in some instances, be at risk of breakage or other failure.
In other instances, the door, whether counterbalanced or not, may otherwise be biased or spring-loaded toward the closed position. As such, in some instances, failure to appropriately regulate the door closing procedure may undesirably cause the door to slam shut, possibly resulting in a safety hazard.
In still other instances, the movement of certain components of the dishwasher, such as the door or a rack therein, may not be controlled or regulated. For example, a rack may be engaged with the tub portion via sliding rails or wheels. In those instances, movement of the rack into an out of the tub may be undesirably perceived as being harsh, flimsy, or cheaply constructed. Similarly, an inappropriately controlled or regulated door may also be undesirably perceived as being cheaply constructed.
As such, there exists a need for an apparatus and/or system for providing a more reliable and robust mechanism for assisting, controlling, and/or regulating the pivoting movement of a door of a dishwasher. Further, it may also be desirable that such an assisted-movement device and/or system address issues of user convenience, aesthetic appeal, and/or tactile function with respect to the door or other components of the dishwasher, such as the rack(s) therein.